


Everybody Wants a Taste

by The_Moons_Best_Friend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moons_Best_Friend/pseuds/The_Moons_Best_Friend
Summary: Kuroo loves his boyfriend, but he especially loves making his boyfriend jealous and the aftermath of it all. Also, Kuroo is definitely a little shit.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 42





	Everybody Wants a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self indulgent smut, with feelings because I’m basically incapable of writing smut without fluff, especially when it comes to Kurodai. Enjoy!

Kuroo felt the sink digging into his stomach, as a hand pulled his hair, hard, forcing him to look at himself and the person behind him in the mirror. 

“Is this what you were hoping would happen?” Daichi said, making eye contact in the mirror, as he thrusted deeply into Kuroo. He moaned but didn’t respond, causing Daichi to stop his actions, waiting patiently behind him. Kuroo whined and tried to move his hips backwards, but Daichi held them firmly in place. 

“I asked you a question. I need an answer.” Daichi practically growled. Kuroo loved seeing his boyfriend like this, possessive and intense. 

“Yes sir” he said on another whine, begging Daichi to move again. 

“Good boy” Daichi said, as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please Dai, this club just opened and you promised we’d go.” Kuroo said, giving Daichi his best pouty face and puppy dog eyes. 

“You know I don’t like going to those places. Why can’t we just stay in?” Daichi said back, kissing the taller man’s pout in hopes it would go away. 

“But you promised, remember?” Kuroo replied. 

“Promises during sex should not count. You took advantage of me.” Daichi gave a slight frown. Kuroo didn’t let up on his puppy dog eyes, causing Daichi to sigh. “Fine. But only if we can leave when I’m ready.” 

“Deal!” Kuroo kissed Daichi’s temple and then bounced away, getting dressed. 

Kuroo liked going to clubs. He liked the atmosphere, he loved dancing, and the drinks helped too. But that’s not the real reason he was so adamant about going. 

No, the real reason was because Daichi had a secret. Daichi, underneath that strong, confident, unwavering man, was an extremely jealous, possessive boy. 

When they first started dating he tried to hide it, and it worked for a while. But over time Kuroo noticed when someone would get to close to him Daichi would angle himself between them. Or if someone flirted, Daichi would amp up the pda to a point they normally had to leave. 

What really made him realize it though was that everytime Kuroo got hit on or touched or stared at, it wasn’t long before Daichi was insisting it was time to leave, getting him home and reminding Kuroo just who he belonged to. 

Normal sex with Daichi was amazing. He was strong, but sweet. Always willing to try anything once, and so attentive it made Kuroo squirm. But, sex when Daichi was jealous was different. He was less worried about hurting Kuroo, more focused on claiming him. He marked him up, and made sure he had a hard time walking the next day. 

Kuroo loved normal sex with Daichi, but every once in a while he craved the other kind. This was one of those nights. 

He got ready and by the time he was Daichi was already waiting for him. He made sure to slip the travel sized lube in his pocket before they left, hoping he may just need it later. 

They walked to the train station, hand in hand. They talked about their day, how classes were going, and what new crazy thing happened at Daichi’s part time job that day. When they got on the train they sat together, Kuroo’s hand on Daichi’s knee. Kuroo was fidgeting in his seat, anticipation driving him a little crazy. If Daichi noticed he didn’t say anything about it, just rubbing small circles on his shoulder where he hand his arm slung over the chair. 

They got off at their stop, and walked the rest of the way to the club. Although Daichi never wanted to go to the club, he always dressed like he fit in. He was wearing tight skinny jeans, sneakers, and a loose tank top with large holes that showed the side of his pecks and abs. Kuroo couldn’t wait to see sweat dripping down them. He thought about licking it off, the sounds Daichi might make. 

His train of thought was disrupted (thankfully) when they stopped at the door to show the bouncer their id’s. Once they got in, Kuroo was instantly sucked in by the strobe lights and loud bass pumping from the speakers. 

He felt Daichi’s lips graze his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Let’s go to the bar and get some drinks.” He said. When Kuroo looked to him he almost shivered again, seeing those big brown eyes he loved staring back at him. He nodded, and they weaves through a sea of people, to the bar. 

Daichi ordered two shots, making Kuroo even more excited. Daichi wasn’t normally a shots kind of guy, so he knew tonight was going to be special. 

Kuroo leaned down to reach Daichi’s ear. “You look amazing.” He said, causing the shorter man to blush, but look Kuroo up and down, making him feel exposed. 

“So do you. Was the point to make me want to leave as quickly as possible so I can fuck you? Because we could’ve just stayed home for that.” Daichi said, raising an eyebrow at the man. 

Kuroo smirked at that. He knew he looked good. He had on a mesh crop top, with black ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. When Daichi’s stare stopped at his exposed hip bones he knew he made the right choice. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I just wanted to look good for my boyfriend.” Kuroo said into his ear. When he pulled back Daichi was looking at him like he was full of shit. Which to be fair, he was. 

Luckily the bartender came back with their shots, they took them, and stood at the bar in silence for a while, just taking in the scene before them. 

“Wanna dance?” Kuroo asked, hoping he knew the answer. As soon as Daichi started shaking his head he knew he had guessed right. “Nah I’m good. Maybe later.” 

“Okay I guess I’ll go have all the fun by myself then.” Kuroo said, walking backwards to the dance floor. He gave Daichi a little wink before turning around, shaking his hips when he walked more than usual. 

He moved through the tightly packed dance floor, trying to find the perfect spot. When he was sure he did, he turned around, and yep, he had a perfect view of Daichi at the bar. The other man was staring at him, seeming to be waiting for him to make a move. 

Kuroo smirked, and started moving to the beat that felt like it was inside his veins. Kuroo could’ve chosen anywhere for this experiment. All he really needed was an excuse to dress up, and a place that many gay men were looking to hook up. The reason he chose a club, is because Kuroo was a damn good dancer. He was long and lean, with narrow hips, but he knew exactly how to move them, he had perfected it in college, back when he hit up many clubs looking for a one night stand. 

Actually a club was where, after what felt like years of dancing around each other, Daichi and Kuroo finally hooked up and admitted their feelings for each other. 

Their mutual friends had convinced them to go. Daichi refused to dance, but Kuroo made it his mission to get him out there. So about 5 shots in Kuroo did, attempting to work his magic on Daichi. What he didn’t expect was for Daichi to be such a good dancer. He was swaying his hips and rubbing his ass against Kuroo, making the taller man go wild, until finally when Daichi turned around Kuroo leaned down, capturing his lips in an intense kiss. When they broke apart Daichi said “finally.” They left together that night two years ago, and had been together since. You could say clubs held a special place in Kuroo’s heart. 

As Kuroo was moving on the dance floor, he held eye contact with Daichi. He could see the other man visibly swallow even from there, and smirked at his own victory. Much of Kuroo and Daichi’s relationship felt like an unspoken competition, and sex was no different. Who could turn the other on the most, who could resist the temptation, how many times you could get the other to come, if you could get them to beg for it. It’s what they both thrived on, and it made this all the more interesting. He could see Daichi fighting how bad he already wanted Kuroo. When he fidgeted in his chair, Kuroo almost laughed at how easy this was. 

After a while the song changed, and Kuroo got lost in the music. He closed his eyes, letting his own hands roam over his body. He may have partially been doing this for Daichi, but he also really enjoyed moving. When he opened his eyes again Daichi had another drink, but was still staring at him. This time his eyes were roaming all over his body. Then Daichi’s looked next to Kuroo, and his eyes changed from full of want to anger. 

It confused Kuroo, until he felt hands on his hips. He moved away from them quickly, saying “sorry I’m taken.” 

He heard a voice in his ear. “You mean the guy at the bar who’s been staring at you? He seems to like watching.” When he felt the man’s breath on his ear he shivered, but this time with disgust rather than want. 

“He likes watching me, by myself. He doesn’t like to share, and neither do I.” Kuroo spoke to the man, but was staring directly at Daichi. Daichi still wasn’t looking at him, instead he was staring daggers into the man behind him, his hands clenching and unclenching on his thighs. 

When he felt the man’s hands slip away he sighed in relief, and noticed Daichi’s grip getting looser. Although he didn’t want anyone else to touch him, he was a little grateful for the man, knowing it had to have spurred Daichi’s jealousy on. 

He went back to dancing on his own, closing his eyes again and just enjoying the music. After another minute he felt hands on his hips again. He frowned and was about to turn around when the hands gripped him tighter. “Hey, I told you I’m taken-“ 

He felt a bite on his earlobe, causing him to gasp and shot his eyes open. When he looked at the spot Daichi had been in, it was now empty. 

“I know” Daichi growled into his ear. “The problem is everyone else doesn’t.” Kuroo melted into Daichi, moving his body closer to Daichi’s, but Daichi kept a firm grip on his hips, keeping their bodies separated. “I know what you’re doing.” Daichi bit down on the lobe again, licking it right after in soothing motions. 

“What am I doing?” Kuroo said a little breathless. 

“You’re trying to make me jealous.” Daichi said, anger filling his voice. 

“Did it work?” Kuroo replied, feeling extremely proud of himself. Suddenly Daichi pulled Kuroo’s back to his chest, and ground his hips into Kuroo’s ass, letting the taller man feel how hard he was. Kuroo gasped, and grabbed onto Daichi’s hands holding his hips. 

“What do you think?” Daichi said through gritted teeth. Kuroo relished in finally feeling Daichi’s body against his. He moved his hips, rubbing them back and forth on Daichi, hearing a moan come out of the other man’s mouth. “Do you want help with that?” He asked seductively. 

Daichi snorted back. “I don’t think you deserve to go anywhere near me after what you did tonight.” Kuroo was quickly flipped around, now facing Daichi. The shorter man’s hair was sticking to his forehead, and his pupils were blown wide, clearly wanting this as bad as Kuroo did. 

“Oh now you don’t really mean that. Don’t you want to punish me for how bad I’ve been?” Kuroo asked, watching Daichi close his eyes and let out a small moan. He smirked, giving himself a mental high five at how well this was going. 

“Fine. You want a punishment? I’ll give you one. Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.” Daichi said, in that voice that left no room for arguments. Kuroo felt himself shudder again, loving when Daichi used that tone on him. 

Daichi turned and left Kuroo there, standing like an idiot in the middle of the floor. Kuroo went to the bar and ordered two more shots, feeling like he might need them for what’s in store. He got his shots, took them, and headed to the bathroom, trying not to seem too eager about what waited for him there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kuroo got to the bathroom he let out a small laugh at the “cleaning in progress, please use the other bathroom” sign in front of the door. He laughed harder when he thought about just how much the place would need to be cleaned once they were done. 

He opened the door slowly, hoping to get a sneak peak of Daichi before it started, but he was quickly yanked inside, and slammed onto the door. Daichi grabbed his face, and pulled down, forcing them to be on the same level. 

“You were very bad and are going to be punished. For the rest of the night you are going to be a good boy and do what I say. Got it?” 

Kuroo felt his dick twitch at the authoritative tone Daichi used. He nodded, but that didn’t seem to be enough, because Daichi grabbed his hair and pulled, hard. Kuroo gasped, and Daichi spoke again. “What was that?” 

“Y-yes sir.” Kuroo said, already much too hard for barely being touched. Then he felt Daichi’s hand on his cheek, touching softly. “Good boy. If you don’t answer me you get punished, got it?” 

“Yes sir.” Kuroo whined, leaning down to kiss Daichi. Daichi moved away, shaking his head. “You have to earn it.” He said, Kuroo following after him like a dog. 

“How do I do that?” Kuroo asked, trying to seem aloof and hide just how eager he was. When Daichi smirked at him, he knew he was failing. 

“Get on your knees, and suck my dick.” Daichi said, leaning up against the sink. Kuroo power walked to him and as soon as he got there, he fell to his knees, wincing a little at the contact. 

Daichi grabbed his face in his hands, eyes full of concern. “You okay?” Kuroo nodded, and kissed the hand holding his face. Nothing was sexier than a man who wanted to destroy you, but also cared so deeply about your well-being. 

Once Daichi was sure Kuroo was fine, he nodded and looked to his own dick, then back at Kuroo, signaling him to hurry up. Kuroo quickly started unbuckling his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. When he was only in boxers, Kuroo played with his already hard length through the cloth. After a minute of licking and bobbing up and down on it, Daichi moaning loudly above him, Daichi tugged on his hair, causing Kuroo to move back. “No teasing. You told me you’d be good, remember? Now make me feel good.”

Kuroo quickly removed the last piece of clothing between them, and took Daichi’s whole length into his mouth, Daichi swearing as he held onto the sink for dear life. Kuroo was good at giving head, mostly because he liked doing it so much. 

“Yes baby you’re so good at this. Fuck that feels good.” Daichi said, as Kuroo moved between taking him all the way down, and pressing his tongue to the slit on his head. Kuroo moaned thinking about it inside of him, bucking his hips on Daichi’s leg. 

“Somebody is eager.” Daichi said, laughing. Kuroo’s cheeks grew hot, the shame making him both embarrassed and more turned on at the same time. He rubbed his dick against Daichi again, bobbing his head at the same time, when Daichi said “get up.” Kuroo stood up, and was finally rewarded with a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything else, but it was extremely sexy. He moaned deep into the kiss, reaching down to grab Daichi’s erection. His hand was quickly swatted away, and Daichi bit down on his bottom lip. “No touching.” 

They broke apart, and Daichi started kissing across his jaw, behind his ear, and down his neck. When he reached the middle of his neck he bit down, hard, causing Kuroo to gasp and arch his back. A mix of pleasure and pain shot through him, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to get closer or move away. Daichi started to suck on his neck, his hand moving to the hem of his shirt, reaching in and finding his nipples. When he pinched the nipple at the same time he sucked his neck, Kuroo let out a breathy “Daichi.” 

He felt Daichi chuckle on his neck, as he moved down marking Kuroo’s neck more. He knew he would have hell to pay from his friends tomorrow, but he didn’t care. He wanted Daichi to own him completely. 

“Mine” Daichi whispered on Kuroo neck, as he made his way toward his ear again. “You are mine.” Kuroo nodded, feeling Daichi lick his way up his ear, capturing his mouth again. 

“Yours. I’m all yours.” Daichi growled when the words left Kuroo lips, and flipped them so Kuroo was the one against the sink, then turned Kuroo around. Kuroo placed his hands on the sink, looking at Daichi through the mirror. Daichi stuck his hands in Kuroo’s pockets, rummaging around until he grabbed onto the packet he had put there. 

“Always so ready for me. What a good boy.” Daichi said, proud smile on his face. He reached forward, unzipping Kuroo’s pants and pulling them down, then his boxers, leaving Kuroo exposed. 

Daichi rubbed his backside with one hand, and used his other to push Kuroo down, his face pressed against the sink. 

Kuroo heard plastic ripping, and couldn’t help wiggling his hips in excitement. Daichi chuckled at this, giving him a light swat on his ass cheek. Kuroo inhaled sharply and whined, loving that sensation. When there wasn’t anymore movement from behind him, Kuroo lifted his head, looking at Daichi in the mirror. Daichi was staring at Kuroo’s ass, seemingly transfixed by it. When Daichi finally looked at Kuroo in the mirror, the man let out a little “please.” Which he knew would work. Something about seeing Kuroo desperate for him always sent Daichi over the edge. He felt a lubed up finger run down his crack, and then push all the way into his hole. 

Kuroo let out a loud gasp, not fully prepared for the intrusion, as Daichi bent over him, kissing and licking up his spine. “Relax, baby. I got you.”Daichi murmured into his skin, and it was like the word were magic because he instantly did. 

“There’s my good boy” Daichi said, causing more small moans to come out of Kuroo, feeling his dick get impossibly harder with the praise. 

Daichi started pumping in and out, leaning over Kuroo as he did whispering about how good he was being, littering bites all over his back that he was sure would leave marks tomorrow. 

He eventually put another finger in, then another, finding the little bundle of nerves that had Kuroo screaming, begging for more. 

“P-please” Kuroo said, trying to find anything on the sink surface he could grab onto. 

He felt hot breath on his ear. “Please what?” 

Kuroo tried to speak again, but couldn’t, just whining as Daichi stilled his fingers, waiting for a response. 

Kuroo groaned in frustration, and looked at Daichi in the mirror. 

“Please sir, put your dick in me. Please fuck me” Daichi gave Kuroo a predatory smile, his fingers quickly retreating out of him. 

“Did you bring a condom?” Daichi asked, and Kuroo shook his head. “No. Want to feel you. Want you to come in me.” 

“Fuck.” Daichi said, pouring lube on his cock, holding eye contact with Kuroo as he lined himself up with his hole, and when Kuroo nodded, he slowly pushed himself in. Kuroo let out a noise he would normally be embarrassed of, but it felt too good to care. Daichi cursed, then stilled when he was all the way in. 

He stared at Kuroo, rubbing small circles on his back, waiting for the okay. Even after all this time when Daichi was on top he always waited until Kuroo said yes. 

Kuroo took a minute to get used to the intrusion, and catch his breath. When he no longer felt the burn of it he said, as low as possible, “fuck me baby.” 

Daichi groaned and pulled almost all the way out, and pushing himself back in. He started with deep slow strokes, the kind that drove Kuroo insane. It felt so good, but was never enough. 

Kuroo put his head down on the counter in frustration, knowing this was part of his punishment for what he did earlier. Knowing just how much Daichi loved watching him fall apart underneath him. 

Kuroo felt the sink digging into his stomach, as a hand pulled his hair, hard, forcing him to look at himself and the person behind him in the mirror. 

“Is this what you were hoping would happen?” Daichi said, making eye contact in the mirror, as he thrusted deeply into Kuroo. He moaned but didn’t respond, causing Daichi to stop his actions, waiting patiently behind him. Kuroo whined and tried to move his hips backwards, but Daichi held them firmly in place. 

“I asked you a question. I need an answer.” Daichi practically growled. Kuroo loved seeing his boyfriend like this, possessive and intense. 

“Yes sir” he said on another whine, begging Daichi to move again. 

“Good boy” Daichi said, as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward again. 

Daichi quickened his pace, finally give Kuroo want he wanted. He could feel himself growing closer to his release, pushing his hips back as Daichi pushed his forward. 

Kuroo was letting out loud moans, mixed with “yes there right there!” And “Daichi” as Daichi changed his angle, making sure to brush his prostate with each thrust. 

Daichi pulled Kuroo up against him, his back to Daichi’s chest, never breaking eye contact. The new angle this change caused made Kuroo scream, barely able to hold himself up. Daichi held Kuroo up by his throat, thrusting hard into the man in front of him. 

Kuroo whined, wanting to find his release so badly he felt like he might explode “please si-fuck. Please sir, let me” he tried to get the words out, but couldn’t remember what he was trying to say. 

Daichi ran the hand that wasn’t holding his throat down Kuroo’s front, feeling each ridge of his muscles as he went done. Kuroo felt his heart rate speed up, knowing he would be able to come soon. That was until Daichi reached his cock, and gripped the base of it tightly. 

“You think you deserve to come after what you did? I told you, you needed to be punished. You don’t get to come until I say so.” Daichi said through gritted teeth, angling an especially hard thrust right as his prostate. 

If Daichi wasn’t holding Kuroo up, he would’ve fallen down, his legs shaking so bad. He whimpered, giving up completely on any amount of pride he had left. 

“Daichi you feel so good please let me come I’m sorry I’ll be so good for you please just let me-“ 

He lost the ability to talk then, with the way Daichi rammed into him, speeding up even faster. 

“You’re so fucking pretty like this. Fuck you’re so pretty when I break you.” Daichi said, pushing him forward again onto the counter, but still holding him up by the throat still so he wouldn’t stop looking at him. Then Daichi loosened his grip on Kuroo, and started pumping him at the same tempo he was pounding into his ass. The sensation was too much, and Kuroo was sure he was about to go over the edge, when Daichi leaned forward, never breaking eye contact and whispered “come.” 

That’s all it took for Kuroo to finally let go, screaming out something that resembled Daichi’s name, shooting come all over the sink and Daichi’s hand. Daichi worked him through his orgasm, his tempo becoming erratic. 

Kuroo arched his back harder, pushing back into Daichi saying “come for me baby.” After a few quick thrusts Daichi found his own release, thrusting deep into Kuroo mumbled “Tetsu” over and over again. When he was done he slumped over Kuroo’s back, giving him small, sloppy kisses. Kuroo laughed, reaching back and running his hands through Daichi hair. “I love you.” Kuroo felt said into his back between kisses. “Love you too Dai.” “Let’s go home so I can take care of you.” Daichi said into Kuroo’s skin, making a lazy smile form on Kuroo’s face. “Mmkay.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t you think tonight was a little unnecessary ?” Daichi said, leaning his back further into Kuroo’s front. They had gotten home and instantly stripped their sweaty, messy clothes off, and headed toward the bath. 

Kuroo scrubbed Daichi’s hair with shampoo, loving how the man tilted his head to follow Kuroo’s hands. “No way. The sex was completely worth it. I love jealous Daichi.” 

“Ugh I don’t. Jealous Daichi doesn’t care if we get arrested for public indecency.” 

“Well any Kuroo doesn’t care. Especially not if I can get my ass pounded like that.”

“Yea well high Kuroo isn’t any better. I swear you just forget other people are around.” Daichi said, running his fingernails lightly over Kuroo’s thighs that were framing his own in the water. 

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad.” Kuroo said while letting out a small laugh. He rinsed Daichi’s hair and the man turned around to look at him. 

“The last time we got high with Suga, Yaku, and Kenma you straddled me and kept trying to get my dick out in front of everyone saying “please just let me suck your pretty dick.” We had to leave and they stopped inviting us.” 

Kuroo blushed a little, but just shrugged. “What can I say? You do have a really pretty dick.” 

Daichi splashed Kuroo, laughing as he sputtered. This started an all out war that ended in more water outside of the tub than in it. 

Kuroo was wet and cold, his floor and towel wet also, but he didn’t care. Not when he got to fall asleep that night in the arms of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously everytime I write smut I just feel like I need to go rethink my whole life. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr. themoonsbestfriend91


End file.
